Delusions Of Truth
by Selhrac
Summary: This is another story that I wrote when I was still in a state of depression, anger, and madness or insanity, dpending on how you call it . Enjoy! Warning: Contains bondage, yuri lemons.


Shirley Fenette walked through the hallways of Ashford Academy, flustered at what she saw: Lelouch Lamperouge and that girl, Kallen Stanfeld, the one who's almost always sick, kissing!

_My LuLu, going out with another girl?_ Shirley cringed at the thought of her secret love going out with another girl. She quickened her pace and tried to find Lelouch, but still couldn't get the thought out of her head. In the end, she decided a more conventional way to deal with the problem.

_I'll just have to confront Kallen about this,_ Shirley thought as she knew what she would have to do.

-----

Kallen had just finished her shower, still embarrassed at what transpired a few minutes ago. She still wondered why Lelouch's voice sounded familiar:

_Glad you're still alive, Q-1, the _voice said. It was Zero, the man who helped her resistance group fight off the Britannian drive on the Shinjuku Ghetto.

_Is it-? No it couldn't have been him, _Kallen thought as she dried herself off and began to put on the clothes Lelouch left for her. _Still, it seems like Lelouch is a pretty nice guy. He's taking of his younger sister who can't see and can't use her legs._ The last thing she remembered was that she was walking to Lelouch's room when she felt something hard hit her in the temple amd she fell hard…

-----

…And when she came to, she found a familiar redhead standing over her. Kallen tried to move, but felt constricted as the ropes were tied to a chair.

"Shi-, Shirley?" Kallen tried to confirm, putting on that sickly voice as she tried to mask her true self from her.

"Don't lie to me!" Shirley screamed at Kallen before backhanding her on the face. "Did you or did you not kiss him?"

"Wha-, what are you talking about?" Kallen asked, before getting backhanded again.

"Did you kiss him?!" Shirley yelled again, her face contorted with a mixed expression of anger, hurt, and despair. "Did you kiss my LuLu or not?"

"LuLu? Lelouch you mean, right?" Kallen asked back, still confused as to why Shirley had tied her up just to interrogate her over that-_that incident with Lelouch!_ "Look Shirley, that wasn't me! It was all his doing!" Kallen protested, expecting Shirley to hit her again.

Instead, Shirley looked calm as she cut the ropes restraining Kallen's arms. "Okay, I believe you" Shirley muttered, "but, not before I find out for myself!"

"Wha-?" Kallen tried to make sense out of all of this, but dropped like a hat as Shirley knocked her out with a sleeping gas of some sorts.

-----

"Wha-" Kallen muttered as she came to yet again, only to find that she was tied yet again. Only this time, she was tied up…like in one of those bondage movies. And she noticed that she was only in her blue bra and panties. Kallen struggled to get free, but to no avail before she saw another figure came into a room…

…Shirley entered her bedroom in a French maid costume. Shirley took the pink-haired beauty to her house (how she did it without being seen would definitely raise some questions) and tied her up while she was still sleeping. It might be noteworthy to say that due to Shirley's obsession with trying to find out if Lelouch is "cheating" on her and the fact that she watched a bondage porn movie at her friend's house the other night, she decided to use this knowledge to "interrogate" Kallen further (Despite the fact that it will shock her to her very core; or is she?). And when I mean by interrorgate, I mean…

-----

"Hello Kalley," Shirley purred as she waved her duster in a flirtatious manner. "You like?"

"Wha-, what the hell is this Shirley?" Kallen protested immediately, struggling to free herself from this twisted nightmare.

Shirley gently quieted Kallen down with a soft kiss, then duster her belly. Kallen chuckled when the duster tickled her navel. "Oh, you're ticklish," Shirley mused as she sat on her bed, next to Kallen.

"You know," Shirley commented, "I really thought you were kissing LuLu. And I'm sorry. So to make it up to you, I took you to my house when my parents weren't home so we can have some, girl time per se."

"So this is just a sick twisted method of getting revenge on me, right after you falsely accuse me of 'hooking up' with Lelouch?" Kallen angrily protested.

"Actually Kallen," Shirley turned and smiled at Kallen in a devilish manner. "I'm doing this to get the truth out of you. And when you crack and spill over, I'm going to 'clean' you up."

"You're sick you know that?" Kallen yelled back.

"Well then," Shirley mused before climbing on top of Kallen and planted her lips on hers. Kallen struggled, but because she was bounded by ropes, she could not fight back. Shirley just wrapped her tongue around Kallen's and licked the walls inside her mouth. Then, with a giggle, Shirley unbuttoned her French maid blouse and revealed her breasts covered in a blue lacey bra.

"Ah, don't you just love the wind blowing on your skin?" Shirley asked Kallen, although it was probably a question for herself. Then she unhooked her bra and showed Kallen her Cup D breasts.

"You like them, don't you Kallen?" Shirley teased as she shook them in front of Kallen's face. She then kissed Kallen's neck, then her collarbone, then her chest. Shirley stopped, Putting her left index finger to her lips. "Hm," Shirley pondered before unhooking Kallen's bra, exposing Kallen's pair of D cup breasts.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Kallen loudly gasped and struggled even more to get out.

"Kalley," Shirley gently turned Kallen's head towards hers. Kallen could see the hurt in Shirley's eyes. She knew then she couldn't leave.

_As sick and twisted this may be, I have to stay,_ Kallen concluded. _If this is what makes Shirley happy, then…_

"Shirley?" Kallen asked in a soft voice.

"Hm? Yeah, Kallen?" Shirley innocently asked, although her mind was beginning to think that Kallen was going to try to escape.

"Can you untie me?" Kallen asked in an innocent voice.

"Uh, I knew you were going to ask me that!" Shirley whined. "I know this is wrong, but I just wanted to know! But this is wrong, I should've never did this to you. I'm sorry Kallen."

"Actually," spoke Kallen, "I just want my arms untied. You know, so I can embrace an-, and make love to you…if that's okay with you."

_Strange,_ Shirley thought. _So she wants to do this?_ Shirley looked at ropes tying Kallen's arms to the bedposts, then at Kallen. She was smiling at her, which reassured her. _Wow, I guess she really wants to._

Shirley untied Kallen's arms, then Kallen's legs. Kallen was confused.

"Wait a minute, I just wanted my arms-"

"It's okay Kalley, I decided we'll do this properly."

"Well, what do you mean?"

-----

Shirley and Kallen were still on Shirley's bed, both topless. Shirley began to embrace Kallen and kissed her lips. She kissed her over and over while Kallen began to embrace Shirley while Shirley continued kissing. Shirley then moved to Kallen's chest, kissing Kallen's left breast while Shirley's left hand was fondling Kallen's right breast. Kallen softly moaned, pleasure beginning to fill inside her.

"Um, Shirley" Kallen spoke, but moaned again, pleasure silencing her voice.

"Oh, Kallen" Shirley softly spoke back. "You're so beautiful, and delicious."

"Mind if I try?" Kallen asked softly in Shirley's left ear.

Shirley stopped and hesitated for a second, then smiled back at Kallen and laid on the bed. Kallen got on top of Shirley and began fondling Shirley's breasts. Shirley giggled as Kallen gently tugged and fondled Shirley's breasts, her nipples getting hard at the stimulus.

"Kalley, go ahead if you want," Shirley softly suggested.

Kallen knew what she meant and gently took off Shirley's panties, exposing her clit. However, Kallen still wanted to play with Shirley's beautiful mounds of flesh. So she started kissing Shirley's left breast and teased it by licking the nipple several times and topped it off with a gentle biting. Shirley squirmed and moaned in pleasure.

"Okay" Shirley was gasping for air, barely able to contain herself from the pleasure. "Maybe just a little more."

Kallen did the same with Shirley's right breast, kissing, licking, and nibbling the mound of flesh like it was ice cream. Shirley moaned in response.

Now Kallen placed her head next to Shirley's genitals and began kissing. Shirley moaned and squirmed, but kept her grip on the bed sheets to prevent herself from retreating as Kallen's tongue began probing her vaginal walls.

"Oh, mmmm-" Shirley softly wailed, her eyes closed and her face in an expression of excitement and pleasure as Kallen continued to taste her insides. After a few minutes, she stopped.

"Okay, your turn Shirley," Kallen said with a 'come hither' tone.

Shirley slipped Kallen's panties off and began licking Kallen's vaginal walls. Kallen softly moaned in pleasure and tried very hard to prevent herself from breaking off.

"Oh my god, mmmm-" Kallen gasped, her body filling with pleasure before Shirley stopped. "Wait, why'd you stop?" Kallen asked, befuddled as to why she stopped.

Kallen got her answer. Shirley was licking Kallen's breasts, her nipples becoming hard with pleasure.

"Um, Shirley" Kallen moaned. But Shirley didn't listen as she continued to feast on Kallen's melons.

-----

Minutes pass before Shirley was on top of Kallen.

She knew what she meant. "Ready," agreed Kallen.

Shirley got on top of Kallen and began rubbing her clit against Kallen's. They both moaned in harmonious fashion as Shirley quickened the pace. Both their vaginas were starting to leak as Shirley and Kallen moaned in pleasure.

"Kalley, I'm beginning to cum!" Shirley moaned.

"Me too, Shirley! Kallen moaned back.

"We'll come together, okay?"

"Pin my hands down so I don't escape!"

"Okay!"

"Shirley, I can't hold it much longer!"

"Almost there!"

"Shirley!-"

"Three…"

"Two.."

"One!…"

"Kalley!"

"Shirley!"

"UUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both moaned harmoniously as they came, their clits shooting out white, sticky liquid.

-----

Kallen and Shirley lay on the bed together, hand in hand, both hyperventilating due to the sudden flush of pleasure. Their clits still pouring out juices, their faces contorted with pleasure and happiness.

"Kallen" Shirley finally spoke, still hyperventilating.

"Yeah?" Kallen answered back.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Shirley answered back.

"Don't worry, this makes up for it" Kallen answered back, still trying to control her hyperventilating. "Shirley?"

"Yeah?" Shirley replied.

"We should clean up, your parents might kill you if they find out about this" Kallen continued to speak softly, pointing out the wet spot on the covers.

"We should worry about cleaning ourselves up" Shirley giggled as she got up. "Will you do the honors?"

"Well you do mine?" Kallen asked, smiling.

Shirley smiled back, then taking the liquid that was falling on her legs; she got on top of Kallen and started licking the juices off Kallen's clit. Kallen licked the juices that were beginning to drip off Shirley's clit.

"Wow, that tasted great" Shirley mused.

"You taste a lot better Shirley" Kallen shot back.

"Maybe," Shirley blushed.

"Wanna clean off in the shower?" Kallen suggested.

"I never thought you'd ask" said Shirley with a devilish smile on her face.

Kallen just smiled back at her, while Shirley took her hand and walking hand-in-hand, walked into Shirley's bathroom…


End file.
